Take back your life
by ML683
Summary: Sequel to Making it out alive. JJ and Reid have fought to rebuild their life after Andrew Winters, but their happiness is threatened when he comes after them again. With JJ and Reid expecting their first child, they will do anything to protect the life the have built for themselves. Will their family be torn apart before it can begin?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, heres the sequel to Making it out alive, i hope you like it. Thanks for reading.**

"Wow JJ, that is some baby bump you got there!" Garcia squealed, looking enviously at JJ's stomach.

"Yep, 7 months gone" JJ said excitedly, stroking her bump absentmindedly.

"What are you hoping for, a boy or girl?"

"I don't mind, just so long as it's healthy" JJ replied.

Garcia smiled, overjoyed for JJ and Reid, she knew they would be great parents.

"Not that I don't love you, because you know I do, but what are you doing here?" Garcia asked. JJ was meant to be on maternity leave.

"Me and Spence have a meeting with Strauss, I thought I'd pop in and see you first"

"Awww well aren't you a cutie" Garcia gushed, pleased that JJ had wanted to see her. Just then there was a light knock on the door to Garcia's office.

"Enter" Garcia called. Reid opened the door and leaned in.

"JJ we better get going to that meeting." Reid said worriedly, neither of them knew what the meeting was about, only that it was serious.

"Okay, see you later Pen" JJ said as she left the office.

"Chow" Garcia called in response.

Reid and JJ walked up to Strauss office in tense silence, they had spent hours speculating what this meeting could be about since they got the call two days ago. The only conclusion they had come to was that it would not be good.

Reid and JJ took a seat in Strauss office, Strauss at her desk, Hotch stood behind her in a corner, his normally blank face contorted in anger.

"Agents Reid and Jareau, as you are no doubt aware seven months ago Andrew Winters escaped from a local police department. Since that time we have had a protective detail on both of you to ensure your safety."

Reid and JJ nodded, remembering the day seven months ago when Hotch burst into their house to notify them of Winters escape.

"In that time Winters has made no move to threaten you, we don't even know if he is still in the country. Unfortunately the budget for your protection has run out, and myself and the director have agreed that neither of you are in any danger, therefore the protective detail we have had on the both of you will be removed, effective immediately"

JJ and Reid looked at Strauss, horrified.

"You're removing our protection?" Reid questioned, not believing what he had just heard.

"That is correct Agent Reid"

"But you can't" JJ spluttered "He'll find us! He'll kill us!" JJ wrapped her arms around her baby bump protectively.

"Agent Jareau I know you and Agent Reid suffered a trauma and I sympathise, but there is absolutely no evidence to suggest that this man would target you again. Seven months have gone with no sin of him close to either of you"

"Hotch?" Reid begged. But Hotch just fixed his angry glare on Strauss.

"I'm sorry Reid, I tried to talk her round but I couldn't. There's nothing I can do."

"But the profile, the profile says that he's fixated on us, that he won't stop until he finishes what he started!" JJ practically shouted in desperation.

"Profiles can be wrong." Strauss replied bluntly

JJ fled the room, feeling sick. She ran out to the bullpen and stopped at Reid's desk, collapsing into a chair, hysterical sobs escaping from her lips.

"What the hell?" Morgan shouted, clearly concerned about JJ. Rossi and Emily also ran over, wondering why JJ was so distressed. Reid and Hotch left Straus office, running after JJ. Reid went straight to JJ and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into him.

The rest of the team looked at Hotch, their stares demanding answers.

"Strauss just informed us that there is no more money left for the protection o JJ and Reid" Hotch explained. Morgan swore, Emily just looked appalled.

"Hotch, he's going to find us, isn't he?" JJ asked pathetically. But Hotch didn't answer, they all knew then answer. That Andrew Winters would not rest until he finished what he started in that basement.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is bullshit!" Morgan exploded, pounding his fist into the table. "she can't do this!"

"The decision has been made."Reid muttered, resigned.

All of the team expect JJ and Garcia had convened in the conference room to discuss Strauss announcement. JJ was too upset to participate, so Garcia took her to her lair, promising Reid that she would take care of her.

"That's it, you guys are staying with me until we catch this bastard" Morgan announced.

"No" JJ said from the doorway, she had obviously regained her composure and decided to join the conversation. "Thank you for the offer Morgan but we'll stay at my house. This man has taken too much from both of us already; I will not let him force us out of our home." JJ said with such fiercness no one dared argue with her.

"Okay, one of us will stay with you each night, just as a precaution."

"What about when were on a case?" Emily asked.

Hotch frowned, "There's nothing I can do about that unfortunately, but we'll stay with you as much as possible"

Reid looked at JJ and offered her a reassuring smile, which she returned. It wasn't the same as having a squad car following them 24/7 making sure they were safe but it was better than nothing.

Hotch looked at his watch "Okay, everyone head home, Morgan are you all right to stay with JJ and Reid tonight?"

"Absolutely" Morgan said nodding his head.

All of the team filed out until just Reid, JJ and Morgan were left.

"Hey JJ, you couldn't give us a minute could you?" Morgan asked sweetly. JJ looked between the two men before nodding and leaving the room. Morgan looked at Reid for a minute, he knew the kid was putting on a brave face for JJ.

"Hey Reid, we'll get him before anything happens, you know that right." Morgan said confidently

"Yeah, I know" Reid replied, still looking dejected.

"C'mon, what is it? I can always tell when something's eating at you"

"It's JJ and the baby. What if something happens to them? I'm so close to having everything i ever wanted with JJ but it could all be ripped away from me. I just don't know what I would do if something every happened to either of them."

"Reid listen to me." Morgan said seriously, lifting Reid's chin up so he met his gaze "nothing is going to happen to that family of yours."

"You can't know that!"

"Yes I can, listen; you need to have faith in this team. We WILL catch him, and he will not harm you, JJ or that beautiful baby you've got on the way. Am I clear?"

"Yeah" Reid replied, a small smile playing on his lips. Morgan always knew what the right things to say, but Reid knew it wasn't just talk. He knew that Morgan would do anything to ensure his friends safety.

"Now c'mon, I wanna pick up some pizza on the way back to yours" Morgan said grinning.

Morgan, Reid and JJ sat in the lunge of JJ's house, eating pizza, not paying attention to the TV that played in the background.

"So, you guys decided on any names for mini Reid yet?" Morgan asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"We've had a few ideas" JJ answered as she swallowed her mouthful. "For a girl we like Amelia and Isabella"

"Hmm" Morgan thought for a moment "I think I like Isabella more"

"Did you know, Isabella was the 202nd most popular name in 1990" Reid said matter of factly. Morgan just stared at him, _I'm sure the kid makes half of this stuff up._

JJ giggled at the look on Morgan's face before continuing "And for a boy we like Luke."

"Luke huh, that would happen to be because of Star Wars eh Reid" Morgan teased lightly

"Shut up Morgan"

"No, 'm surprised you don't want to name to poor kid Obi Wan or something" Morgan said, grinning as Reid's cheeks went red. Reid was about to reply when JJ stood up and smacked them both lightly on the head.

"Boys behave." Both Morgan and Reid looked down at their plates sheepishly. "Right, I'm exhausted, I'm gonna go to bed" JJ announced after putting her plate in the sink, the washing up could wait until the morning.

"Yeah I'll join you." Reid said as he stood up yawning.

"Night Morgan, see you in the morning"

"Yeah, night guys" Morgan called after them.

Spencer and JJ laid in bed side by side, Reid's hand gently stroking JJ's bump.

"We're going to be okay aren't we Spence" JJ whispered in the dark, now that they were alone she felt safe to let out all the thoughts that had been niggling at her all day.

"Of course" Reid answered still stroking JJ's belly. "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. I promise."

Andrew Winters stood outside the small house, peering in through the window. It had been a hard few months, keeping out of sight whilst he watched Jennifer and Spencer. A baby, well that certainly had been unexpected, but he was pleased when JJ's bump grew. Spencer would be me protective of her than ever, and she would be weak and easy to control. It would be so much easier to lure them into his trap. He watched the dark skinned FBI agent so a quick sweep of the house before also going to bed, he wasn't worried about the agent. He just needed to be patient; Jennifer and Spencer's team would soon be called away on a case leaving them defenceless. And that's when he would make his move.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spence,, seriously go!" JJ laughed, handing Reid his jacket. He was meant to be helping the team on a case; they had flown to Arkansas earlier that day, and were expecting Reid to input with the profile from the BAU office.

"I can stay" Reid said worriedly, he hated leaving JJ alone.

"Spence it's fine, Garcia had taken the day of and we are going to a baby expo."

"A baby what?"

JJ laughed at his confusion. "A baby expo, it's like a convention for pregnant women where they can buy stuff for their baby"

"Maybe I should tag along..." Reid murmured thoughtfully

"No, the team needs your help on this case" JJ said forcefully.

"They need Garcia too!"

"Nope, she's got Kevin to cover for her." Seeing the doubt still in his face JJ took his hand. "Spence I will be fine, I have my gun, I have Garcia with me. Plus we'll be in a crowded convention room. Nothing is going to happen to me" JJ reassured him. Reid looked slightly happier at the arrangement, but he still hated to be away from JJ. Slipping his jacket on, he kissed JJ goodbye and left for the BAU. Fifteen minutes later Garcia honked her horn from outside.

"I can't let you carry all of this!" JJ said trying to take some bags off of Garcia. They had bought loads! But Garcia wouldn't hear of it.

"No way sweetpea, I'm just going to put these bags in the car and then we can carry on shopping"

"Okay" JJ replied absentmindedly "I'll meet you back here" JJ said as she wondered over to a table that had caught her attention. On the table sat hundreds of small plush animal toys. In the centre there was a small brown rabbit toy that JJ fell instantly in love with. She bought the toy, and started to look over some more stalls, holding the soft rabbit in her hands.

JJ started to feel very uncomfortable, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She had felt like this a few times in the past few weeks, as if someone was watching her. _Of course no one is watching you, you're just being paranoid._ She was walking through a particularly busy section when she felt something hard press into her back, and she became aware of someone standing very close behind her.

"Sweet Jennifer, what a surprise to see you here" he whispered into her ear. JJ didn't move, she couldn't. Fear d completely paralyzed her.

"Now this is what's going to happen, you will come with me right now. If you try to speak to someone or escape then I will be forced to use this" he whispered, pressing the gun harder into her back. "Do you understand?" JJ forced herself to nod. _This can't be happening, please someone help me!_ But no one noticed the look of terror JJ's face. No one paid any attention as she was forced out the fire escape and down the stairs into a car park.

"Bag, give me your bag" Winters ordered. Silently JJ handed him her bag. He rummaged through it until he found her gun, and then placed in it in back of his trousers, the other gun still pressed into JJ's back. They arrived at a dark car, and Winters forced JJ into the passenger seat, handcuffing her to the door. They drove away in silence, every minute JJ was in that car she felt a little bit of hope drain from her. _He found us, he finally found us._ JJ looked down at her protruding tummy and vowed that she would do everything she could to protect her baby.

Reid was bored. He'd skyped with the team, giving them his share of the profile, and now he had nothing to do. _Well not nothing, there's a huge stack of paperwork here _he thought dejectedly. Delaying the moment when he would have to start the paperwork he got up to get some more coffee. The familiar buzz of his phone stopped him in his tracks as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Reid" he answered.

"Reid, god I'm so sorry, I was gone for five minutes but now I cant...I've tried and I-"

"Garcia?" Reid interrupted. The woman on the other side of the phone was rambling, near hysteria.

"Garcia, what's happened? Is JJ okay?" Reid asked urgently.

"I..I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Reid practically shouted, panic bubbling up inside him.

"sh-she's missing" Garcia replied, crying.

_Oh no, no he can't have. He can't have gotten her. _But Spencer knew deep down what had happened. There was only one way that JJ would disappear, and that was if she had been forced to. Andrew Winters had her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears slid silently down her face. JJ looked out the window of the moving car, wanting to look at anything but the monster sat next to her. She was afraid, more afraid than she'd ever been in her life. Because this time it wasn't just her life at risk, it was her baby's too.

"I must say Jennifer, i wasn't expecting this" Winters said casually to her, nodding at her baby bump. She didn't reply, but he wasn't deterred. "Spencer is the father right? I've watched you two playing house. I have to admit, you make a cute couple" he looked at her with mock sorrow in his voice "it's a shame it will all be over soon."

That was it, something in JJ snapped; she wouldn't be a victim again. She had worked so hard to get her life back, she would not let this man rip it away from her.

"If you so much as think about hurting Spencer or my baby, I will kill you." JJ promised. Winters looked at her, surprised by her sudden anger. He laughed, she was completely defenceless, there was nothing she anyone else could do to stop him.

Reid had just finished getting off the phone with the team. They had dropped the case in Arkansas and were heading back to Quantico immediately, but it would be a couple of hours before they would arrive. Just then his phone buzzed, it was a text from JJ.

_Northwest high school. Come and play. AW_

As Spencer read this his stomach dropped, it would be a trap no doubt. But he had no choice, had had to go. He grabbed his keys from the desk and sprinted down to his car, racing to et with a murderer.

JJ looked around confused, they were in a school gym, why had he brought her here? Winters dragged her to a beam in the corner of the large room and handcuffed her hands behind it, leaving her completely helpless and exposed.

"Now Jennifer, we wait for Daddy" Winters whispered in her ear, tapping her belly.

**Sorry this was so short, and thank you everyone for your interest in the story **


	5. Chapter 5

Reid approached the school, gun in hand. He would not sit and watch the woman he loved be hurt, not his time. He would fight, and he would win. Reid had cleared all of the first floor of the school except one room, the gym. He pushed the door open quickly, eyes scanning the room.

"Well Spencer, how nice of you to join us" Winters laughed. Reid took in the situation, JJ stood handcuffed to a beam. Winters stood next to her, a gun held to her head. Reid trained the gun on Winters, he knew he couldn't take the shot without endangering JJ but as soon as Winters slipped, he would be dead.

"Let her go" Reid demanded. Winters chuckled.

"Now Spencer, I really don't think you're in any position to make demands. Now throw away the gun." Reid looked from Winters to JJ's tear stained face. Regretfully he lowered the gun and threw it away. _Great one genius, now what? Now how are you meant to get JJ out of here?_ He thought angrily to himself.

"Get on your knees" Winters demanded, relishing the power he had. Reid complied.

"Now Spencer I have a question for you" Winters started, his voice eerily calm, "What are the effects of electric shocks on unborn children?" he asked, pulling a taser from his pocket. Reid's eyes widened as the saw the device in Winters hands, and dread pooled in his stomach.

"No please, please don't" Reid begged. JJ thrashed around, pulling desperately at her handcuffs, trying to get away.

"Now Spencer, that's not an answer" Winters chided, "I guess we'll just have to find out" he said silkily. JJ's agonised screams pierced the air as Winters held the taser to her stomach.

"NO!" Reid screamed, unable to listen to the woman he loved cry out in pain. He launched himself across the room, tackling Winters who dropped the taser. Reid landed on top of him and furiously started punching him in the face. Reid was glad he had been working out more, he was more of a match for Winters this time around. Reid grabbed Winters head and slammed in into the ground, completely dazing him.

Reid took this opportunity to get JJ out of there, he searched Winters pockets, finding the key to her restraints. He ran over to where JJ was slumped in pain, still recovering from the shocks she had received. He undid her cuffs as quickly as he could, his hands shaking. Reid became aware that Winters was beginning to recover, they didn't have much time and JJ was not in a good condition. He released her arms, then took her face in his hands, making her look at him.

"JJ listen to me, we don't have much time. You need to go" Spencer said desperately, Winters was starting to get to his feet. JJ looked desperately at Reid; she didn't want to leave him. She couldn't let him face this monster alone. Winters came barrelling towards the pair, screaming in fury.

"JJ RUN!" Spencer shouted, turning to meet Winters attack. JJ make up her mind, with one final look at the man she loved she ran from the gym as fast as she could. She made it halfway down the corridor of the school before she started to stuggle. She was weak, the electric shock had completely drained her energy and left her in a lot of pain. She didn't know how far she could get before she collapsed. Just as that thought went through her mind her legs gave way, leaving her sprawled on the floor. She tried once, twice, three times to get back onto her feet but failed. She was so exhausted.

A jolt in her tummy surprised her, she wrapped her arm protectively around the bump.

"We'll get out of this" she whispered to her baby, this thought giving her the strength she needed to stumble on. _I need a weapon_ JJ thought, she knew she didn't have the energy to get out to the exit, it was on the other side of the school. There was only so for willpower could take her. She stumbled to what looked like a sports cupboard that was a few feet away, looking desperately for something that she could defend herself with. _There, baseball bats!_ JJ grabbed a bat, and stumbled on, using the bat to support her. Now she just need somewhere to hide and quick. She could feel her legs growing weak again, she wouldn't last much longer. She threw the next closest door open, falling into the dark classroom. She shut the door quickly behind her and made her way to the desk at the front of the classroom, crawling underneath it. She wasn't visible from outside she thought with relief, allowing herself to rest.

She sat in silence, huddled under the desk, gripping the baseball bat in her hands. She was completely exhausted. She hoped Spencer was okay, she was completely overcome with worry for him. She felt guilty too, she had left him to fight Winters alone. Rationally she knew that she wouldn't have been able to help him, and her main priority had to be protecting the baby but she still felt like she should have done more. A noise pulled her out of her deep thoughts, she heard the door to the gym swing open and then footsteps echo down the hall, growing closer to her hiding place. Whether they were Winters or Spencer's she didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

"JJ RUN!"

Spencer turned to meet Winters attack, relief washing through him when he saw her run toward the exit. Winters punched Spencer hard in the face, causing him to stumble back slightly. Winters stalked closer and went to punch Spencer again, but he had anticipated this move. He deflected Winters lunch and landed one of his own. Winters grunted in pain but it did not deter him, he lunged at Spencer, both of them falling to the floor. Winters climbed on top of Reid and punched him in the face again. Reid brought his leg up and smashed it into Winters groin, causing him to roll of the agent wheezing in pain.

Reid got to his feet, his whole body aching and tried to reach his gun, which still where he had thrown it earlier, on the ground about ten metres in front of him. Reid stumbled towards it, but Winters had recovered too quickly. Winters grabbed the back of Reid's shirt and pulled him around, pushing him to the floor once again. He stood over him for a second before kicking Reid in the gut. Reid curled into himself as pain exploded in his torso.

Reid tried pathetically to crawl away but Winters grabbed him by the shirt once again and pulled him up to his feet. He slammed Reid into the wall, smiling as Rieds face contorted in pain. He punched Reid in the face again, Reid's vision beginning to blur. He leaned in close to Spencer's ear, whispering "I'm gonna find that girlfriend of yours, and I'm gonna gut her. But I'll let you live, let you live knowing how you failed to protect her and that baby of yours. How you're an absolute failure of a man." That was the last thing Reid heard before Winters landed another punch to his head, and everything went black.

"Jennifer, oh Jennifer" Winters called as he walked down the hallway. He knew she wouldn't have been able to get far, the taser would have wiped her out.

"Come out come out wherever you are" He called again, enjoying the fear he must be inciting in his prey.

JJ started to shake, her worse fears confirmed. She had heard him call for her; it was Winters who had left the gym. _What did that mean for Spencer? Was he...?_ JJ thought. She was terrified and she didn't know what to do. Should could stay here in her little hidey hole, but she knew if she remained where she was he would find her soon. The other option was to try and get out; if she could make it to the entrance she could get help. But she was weak, and it was likely that Winters would find her as she tried to escape. Both option sucked, and both ended with her probable death.

JJ made up her mind, she would keep the promise she had made to herself earlier. She would not cower and hide like a victim. She would fight for her life and for the life of her baby. So on wobbly feet she made her way to the door, peeking out into the corridor. It was clear, but she knew Winters must be close by. Trying not to think about what a terrible mistake this could be, JJ pushed herself into the corridor in her bid to escape.

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think **


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer opened his eyes groggily, his whole body ached in pain. Reid looked around, he was laying in the gym where Winters had left him. It was darker now, Reid looked at his watch. An hour had passed since he had arrived at the school. He calculated that the confrontation with Winters had lasted approximately twenty minutes, so he'd been out for forty minutes. _Shit, forty minutes. What had happened in that time, had JJ escaped? Or had Winters found her and made good on his promise to kill her?_ Reid got to his feet, the school was eerily silent. Reid pushed open to gym door and headed into the school, hoping to find his girlfriend still alive.

JJ ducked into a supply closet, trying to keep her breathing under control. Winters had been playing cat and mouse with her for what felt like hours. She knew that he was close by, she had heard him approaching seconds before she slid into the closet. There had been a few close calls, where JJ had fallen or he had come close and she thought he would find her, but so far she had evaded him. JJ estimated that she was maybe three quarters of the way to the exit. She was angry a herself, the journey should have taken five minutes, but she had to rest every couple of minutes, plus she regularly stopped to hide when she felt him closing in which meant the journey was taking a very long time. _But I can do it, I have to. For both of us._ JJ reassured herself, stroking her bump. There was silence for about five minutes outside her hiding place, so JJ decided she had better get moving again. She took a deep breath and opened the door, praying that Winters wasn't waiting outside to ambush her.

Winters stalked the corridors of the high school. He was enjoying hunting JJ, he felt his adrenaline pumping. He knew he was closing in and he was getting impatient to finish it. He had spotted her about fifteen minutes ago when she collapsed on the floor. He had wanted to kill her then, but a bigger part of him was enjoying the hunt, enjoying her fear. So he had let her continue, but it was different now. He wanted to kill her, wanted to see her face as he plunged his knife into her swollen stomach, feel her blood run through his fingers.

In on hand he carried large hunting knife, the other a gun. He didn't want to use the gun on JJ, that would be too quick. But he had it as a precaution, she was heavily pregnant and exhausted, but he shouldn't underestimate the young woman. That had been his mistake the last time, and he was sure he would not repeat it.

Winters stopped, and listened. He heard faint footsteps and laboured breathing. He positioned himself against the wall and peered down the corridor connected to the one he was currently in. There she was, stumbling down the corridor, her back to him. She had no idea he was watching her. Winters grinned, slowly moving in. Time for the kill.

Spencer had been wondering down the corridors, searching desperately for JJ. He stopped, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text from Morgan letting him know that they would be landing soon, he promised they would be there within half an hour.

_Half an hour, just hang on for half an hour JJ, help is coming_ Reid thought desperately as he resumed his search.


	8. Chapter 8

JJ knew he had found her. She could feel his eyes on her, felt him approaching. _This is it then_ JJ thought, gripping the baseball bat in her hands. She didn't stand a chance and she knew it, she was in bad shape, and he was much bigger and stronger than her. But she had to try, she couldn't give up. Strangely, the terror that JJ had felt for the last hour seemed to seep away, replaced by grim determination. She would give it all she had, and hope that would be enough. She continued down the corridor, letting him believe that she didn't know he was there, until she sensed him just a few feet behind her. With all the strength she had she whipped around, bringing the baseball bat up, and smashing it into his side.

Winters was taken completely off guard, he had planned to sneak up behind her and attack. _Clearly Miss Jareau is more crafty than I gave her credit for_ he thought amused, getting over the shock of the blow. He grabbed the end of the baseball bat as she attempted to hit him with it once again, pulling it from her grip.

JJ looked down as Winters wrenched the bat from her. _Crap._ She knew without a weapon she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. She turned and tried to run but he was faster, bring the bat hard across her back. JJ fell to the ground, her belly hitting into the floor. She screamed in agony, pain flaring across her body. The bat slammed down again on her head. JJ was slumped against the wall still conscious, but she was hanging on by a thread. She was in so much pain; she just wanted it to be over. Her hand fluttered pathetically over her stomach, trying to offer what little protection she could to her baby. She watched as Winters slowly knelt down in front of her, knife in hand, grinning viciously.

Reid heard JJ's scream of agony. She was close; he broke into a run, pushing himself to find her. He rounded the corner and saw he lying on the floor, Winters knelt over her. Reid didn't break his stride as he ran towards her. At the last minute his feet left the ground as he tackled Winters.

Andrew Winters had not been anticipating the attack, having been so focused on JJ. So when he was flung back into the ground, he was completely dazed. Reid was on top of him in seconds, fury at this man completely taking over. He punched him, his rage giving him strength. Winters tried to push the agent of him, but was stopped when he felt an intense pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw that Reid had grabbed the knife, and had plunged it into his body. Reid pulled the knife out, and plunged it in again. And again. And again. He was still stabbing long after the man beneath him had died. Reid had completely lost control, his mind screaming that he had to punish the man who had tried to destroy his family. That this man must never take another breath.

JJ lay on the floor, struggling to remain conscious. A sharp pain in her belly made her cry out, her body contorting. It was the sound of JJ in distress that finally pulled Reid out of his rampage. He looked over to see JJ's body twisting in agony. He grabbed her hand.

"JJ?"

"The-the baby" she managed to choke out. Another stabbing pain shot through her, and she screamed out. Reid just stared at her helplessly. He looked down to see a blood pooling from in-between her legs. JJ's head fell back onto the floor, falling into unconsciousness.

"No JJ please, stay with me. JJ!" Reid shouted desperately. _I can't lose her, we've been through so much I can't lose her now_ Reid thought as he tried desperately to rouse her.

When the team stormed the building minutes later, they were shocked at the sight that greeted them. Andrew Winters lay dead, a knife protruding from his body_. He wouldn't terrorize them ever again _Morgan thought with satisfaction, the man had got what he deserved. The team ran to Spencer and JJ, who were slightly further down the corridor. JJ lay on the floor, bloody, beaten and unmoving. Reid kneeled over her, JJ's hand griped in his hand. He was begging her to wake up.

"Get a medic!" Hotch shouted to his team, rushing to Reid's side. Spencer didn't even notice the arrival of his team, he was focused solely on JJ and the baby.

"You're going to be a great mother JJ, this baby will love you so much. Please, please just wake up." He begged, his voice broken.

Emily stood back, tears running down her face, completely heartbroken at the sight in front of her. Morgan had his arm around her. Rossi ran in seconds later, the paramedics close behind him. The paramedics ran to JJ's side, having to force Reid to step back.

The paramedics efficiently loaded JJ onto a gurney and rushed out, yelling medical terms to each other that none of the others understood.

"NO JJ, come back! You can't take her way from me! Come back!" Reid screamed, fighting to get to JJ. Hotch grabbed the young agent, putting his arms around him in a vice like grip. He had never seen the young man look so completely broken. It was in that corridor; in Hotch's arms that Reid broke down, all his anger and fear coming out of him in heavy sobs.

It was a long time before Reid came back to them, his eyes now dry. He paled as he looked at the pool of blood where JJ had been lying.

"JJ and the baby?" Reid questioned his voice hoarse. "Please, please tell me they're going to be okay"

**Please review, let me know what you think**


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer and JJ walked hand in hand down the small path. A slight breeze caught JJ's hair, spiralling it across her face. They walked in silence, no words were needed. Each knew how the other felt because they felt it themselves. In JJ's left hand she clutched eleven white roses, one for each life that Andrew Winters had cruelly cut short. It had been exactly one year since that awful day at the school. Reid and JJ had come to the cemetery to pay their respects and mourn the lives that had been lost. Six roses went to the three couples who had been killed by Winters before he had abducted Reid and JJ. They spent a moment at each grave; sorry for the pain and fear they knew that the couples had gone through before their eventual death. They were also reminded how lucky they were to still be alive.

They moved further down the cemetery, stopping at Sheriff Daniels grave. They had met him once years before when they were working a case; he had been a good man. He left behind a wife and two teenage children. JJ placed a rose of his grave.

Another rose for Robert Phillipson, one of the police officers who had been shot trying to stop Winters from escaping. He had wanted to be a police officer since he was a small boy, he had only lived that dream for three month before he was murdered.

Reid and JJ moved on further into the cemetery. A rose for John Pickering, the second police officer to die during Winters escape. He had a ring in his pocket when he was killed; he never got to ask his girlfriend if she would marry him. She wore the ring on a necklace around her neck now, a symbol that she would always love him.

Amanda Evans was next. She died from a bullet to the head as Winters stole her car. She was only 17 years old. She had gotten her acceptance letter to Pen state the week before. Her family had been so proud of her. Now they mourned all of the missed opportunities, all of the things their daughter would never experience. JJ placed the second to last rose on her grave.

Spencer and JJ approached the last grave, Spencer's hand squeezing JJ's. They looked down sadly at the small headstone. Isabella Reid it read. Spencer took the last rose from JJ's hand, delicately placing it in front of the headstone. A symbol that they would never forget, never stop loving their little girl.

JJ felt tears slide silently down her face. She silently apologised her daughter, she was sorry that she couldn't protect her, sorry that she wasn't strong enough to keep her safe. She thought of the nursery in her house that Isabella had never seen, of all the friends and family that she would never meet.

Reid had been angry for a long time, he'd been within touching distance of the family he'd always dreamed of but it had been cruelly ripped away in just a few hours. And now here they were, still heartbroken, unable to move on. Spencer closed his eyes, reliving the worst day of his life.

_Reid ran into the hospital, ignoring all of the stares he received because of his bruised and bloody appearance. The rest of the team fallowed after him. He headed straight for the reception desk._

"_Jennifer Jareau. I need to know how she's doing now." He demanded. The nurse didn't protest, she saw the desperation in the man's eyes. _

"_Room 204" The nurse replied, before she could say anymore the man was sprinting away. Spencer ran like he never had before, needing to see JJ with his own eyes. He needed her to be all right. _

_Room 204. Spencer rushed inside, not listening to the doctor shouting at him that he needed to leave. He looked at JJ, relief flooding through him. She was alive. She was sat up in bed, her arms cradling something small, his baby Reid realised. JJ looked up at her Spencer and his relief vanished, replaced by sheer panic. Her eyes were red, tears falling continuously down her face. Reid stepped forward, taking his first look at the baby lying in JJ's arms. She was beautiful; she had big blue eyes and a small tuft of light brown hair. But she wasn't moving. There was no rise and fall of her chest. The baby was completely still. _

"_Do you want to hold her?" JJ asked quietly, offering the baby to Reid. Spencer nodded, taking his daughter in his right arm. His left hand came up and gently stroked her cheek. JJ looked at Spencer holding their daughter, her heart breaking. _

"_She was already gone when we arrived" JJ whispered "The doctors tried but it was too late...the electric shock plus the fall. It was just too much for her." Spencer just nodded, unable to talk. What could he possibly say? He sat on the bed next to JJ, both of them staring into the face of their daughter. They stayed like that for hours, unable to look away from her, not wanting to face the harsh reality of the situation. Their daughter was dead, and they would have to somehow learn to live with that. _

For JJ and Spencer, the last two years had been hell. Just as they thought they had been moving on, starting a family, the same man had come back and shattered their entire lives. Spencer and JJ realised that they would never truly recover from the traumatic events of their past, and they would never be the same people they were before. Some things you could not simply be done with and move on. But they had each other, unconditionally, and that would have to be enough.

Spencer put his arm around JJ and led her out of the cemetery, away from the horrible memories that still plagued them.

THE END

**So that's the end. I know it was a horrible way to finish the story but I don't think that after all they'd been through everything would be fine and they could play happy families. Please let me know what you think, reviews are definitely wanted! Thank you so much for reading this story. **


End file.
